


Doki Doki Park [Non-Canon]

by TaliMark



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), South Park
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, M/M, Multi, dokidokipark, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliMark/pseuds/TaliMark
Summary: Wholesome and Unwholesome concepts for the au on instagram.
Relationships: Gregory of Yardale/Mark Cotswolds, Kyle Broflovski/Rebecca Cotswolds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Doki Doki Park [Non-Canon]

"Like this," Mark played a small set of notes for Gregory to copy. 

"This?" Gregory played the set of notes perfectly and with ease, Mark smiled. 

"Perfect, you're a natural,"

"Thank you," Gregory smiled happily as Mark blushed. He always found Gregory handsome, a role model of sorts. Mark was almost jealous, Gregory was this handsome clever man. He was always at the top of the class, never last or second. He was a man Mark couldn't help but admire. "I suppose that concludes for today?" Gregory's soft voice and accent brought Mark back to his sense.

"A-ah- yeah-" He looked at Gregory "Um- I have a song for you to try later.." Mark reached into his backpack. Gregory peeked over Mark's shoulder curiously. Mark pulled out a folder and handed him a paper. 

"Blue Eyes..?" he read the title.

"Yeah- Its a song I made about a bo- girl- a girl I like," Mark's face turned bright red in embarassment. 

"Who is it about?" Gregory asked innocently, his own blue eyes sparked with curiosity. 

'how is he this cute??' Mark thought to himself as he stutted "O-Oh um- U-uh- Bebe-" he squeaked. 

"Bebe?"

"Yeah-"

"Ah.. it seems everyone has a crush on Bebe. She's very pretty,"

"Yeah.. very..." Mark put the sheet that was on the piano in his folder. "Don't you have a club to attend?"

"Yes-" Gregory quickly glanced at the time "Oh dear I might be late-" He picked up his bag, "I'll see you tomorrow then Mark-" Gregory left the room in a rush.

"Bye Gregory.." Mark was lovestruck. He adored it when Gregory said his name, he smiled to himself and picked up his own bag. "God I'm an idiot in love.."


End file.
